


Growing Pains

by Phoebsfan



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebsfan/pseuds/Phoebsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small"> Castle and Beckett spend some time together </span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend Alexis and Martha don’t know about Castle and Beckett because they didn’t when I started writing this. Or at least in Martha’s case we thought she didn’t

     

She has just settled into bed, hair wet from her shower, glass of wine on the bedside table and Frozen Heat opened in her lap when she hears the key turn in her lock.

He isn’t supposed to come over. Alexis is coming home for the weekend and he is supposed to be spending time with his daughter. So she is all set to chide him about it when he finally makes his way into her bedroom, but he doesn’t come to her immediately.

She hears him toss his coat over the couch, the soft thud of his shoes as he slips them off. Hears him free a glass of his own, the fridge opening then closing.

He sighs and she almost goes to him. His footsteps seem heavier and he takes his time in getting to the bedroom where she is pretending not to notice.

He smiles from at her from the doorway, but it’s halfhearted at best.

“Hey,” she offers.

“Hey,” he answers as he makes his way over to the bed and sets his glass on the table next to hers before kneeling on the floor by her. His hand landing on her thigh, her hand tangling in his hair.

“What’s wrong? I thought you were spending the night at home with Alexis. I believe your words were: Epic Laser Battle,” she asks and he sets his head on her lap.

“So did I. She called. Turns out she’s not coming after all. Something about a road trip with her roommate and some friends.”

She knows she shouldn’t smile, but his dejected look warms her heart and sends that grin to the corner of her lips.

“She still loves you. She’s growing up. She’s going to want to spread her wings a little. You know that. She’s in college. This won’t be the last time she changes her weekend plans last minute, but it doesn’t mean she loves you any less.”

“I know. It just sucks,” he mumbles into her leg.

“There is a positive side to this, you know,” she teases and skates a finger across the back of his neck.

He looks up and notices she’s wearing his t-shirt and his book is face down on the bed next to her.

“Were you having a night with me, without me?” he teases as he climbs up on the bed, snatching the book up and reading where she’d left off as he settles next to her and tugs her to him. She obliges, resting her cheek against his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. Her knee inching up and over his thigh.

“Ah, page 168. That’s some good stuff,”

She swats at him before answering.

“Kid stuff,”

He presses a kiss to her forehead and rests the book on his stomach next to her.

“I see. So if I was to reenact this scene with my girlfriend she would?”

“Cut off the offending hand,” she answers as she looks up and smiles sweetly.

“Noted.”

His hand plays idly across her back as his eyes meet hers and hold, sending sparks through her. There is something so comfortable about being in his arms but also so dangerously arousing. She loves the mix of excitement and home. Of comfort and chaos. She loves so much about them and sometimes wonders how she was able to hold out for so long.

He tweaks her nose and then turns his attention back to the book, though she knows he isn’t actually planning on reading it by the way his other hand dips lower, sliding under the waistband of her panties to grab and squeeze her ass.

It reminds her she’s been wanting to talk to him about this particular novel. About Nikki Heat in general. Questions that she’s never really had the nerve to ask. Questions that might have been out of bounds before they were sharing sheets.

“Actually, I’ve been…” she hesitates. “Well this is… never mind.”

His words are so powerful, especially now.

He sets the book on the bed and slides his other hand free from its intimate location.

“You can say anything. You know that,” he murmurs, his voice so quiet it’s almost just a rumble in his chest. Running a finger under her chin, he tips her face back up to meet his.

She pulls away and sits up next to him, her knees tucked under her, her eyes turned down focusing on her hands as they rest in her lap.

“It’s just. When you write Rook and Nikki together. Is it how you see us? Or how you want to see us?” She looks up for just a second, barely meeting his eyes before she looks down again and stumbles along. “…or… I mean… I don’t know what I mean. Forget I said anything.”

She shakes her head as if dismissing the notion entirely and he can’t help the warm glow her fumbling explanation creates inside. Her insecurity a reminder of just how special what they are doing actually is. A waving banner of her feelings hidden in plain sight.

The love he feels for her only intensifying.

“You want to know if I fantasize about you when writing sex scenes!” he blurts out and she can’t help but smile at his obvious excitement. Like a little boy on Christmas morning.

She loves that about him. It is one of the many things she loves about him and his outburst is one of the many questions she has about Nikki Heat.

“Yes. No. Maybe,” she smiles shyly, but then grows serious as she meets his eyes again. Somehow finding it easier to ask now that the subject has been broken wide open. “But not just that. I mean this book has some serious underlying issues… Is that how you see me?”

He nods, knowing her fears and doubts. Truthfully, he’s not surprised she’s asking. When he was writing the book it was no secret they were going through some rockier times. She’d been shot, he felt like he was losing her and that she would never open up to him. This… Them… Together. It was something he had seriously doubted would ever come to be.

It couldn’t be helped if some of that made it into their books, but Rook and Nikki were not them. And he was enjoying this a hell of a lot more than anything he could fantasize or write about.

“Maybe once upon a time,” he admits as he grabs her hand. “But Kate, Nikki has been her own character from the beginning. She isn’t you, she never really has been. Yes, you are similar and yes, you inspired the character. But you’re more. Do I think about you when writing them together? Yes, but then I think about you when paying bills and riding the subway as well,” he smirks and she grins.

“Dirty man,” she teases as he rubs his thumb across her hand and winks.

He slides his free hand around her waist as he sits up next to her. Lets it ghost under the shirt and down her spine, creating that deadly heady rush of need between her thighs. His eyes lock on her chest and burn, his gaze nearly enough to ignite her flesh.

“Take your shirt off,” he orders as he releases her hand and moves his to her upper thigh. Skating sinfully across silky skin.

“Hey, I was reading before you interrupted me,” she objects weakly. He wants to devour her and she’s not really against letting him.

“I’ll tell you how it ends,” he croons in her ear before nipping lightly at her skin.

“Not if you value your life,” she pushes against him and he grins like he is plotting something that will make her head spin.

The last time she received that look from him she had the distinct pleasure of coming apart under his touch an outrageous amount of times, and not being able to recall her own name for a healthy amount of time after.

Her very core trembles in anticipation.

“Ok, then…” his fingers trail up her sides taking her shirt with them. “I’ll just take my shirt and let you finish reading,” he finishes by pulling the garment over her head and settling on his side next to her.

Fishing the book out from under him, he hands it back to her and she takes it with some hesitation as she wonders just exactly what he is plotting.

“You just stay on your side of the bed,” she plays along, reclining next to him in only her underwear. The cold air nipping at her naked skin, his gaze roaming her body, lighting little contact fires along it’s path.

“Hmm,” he murmurs after a moment. “You know what?”

He leans over and runs his finger around her navel.

“What?” she questions as his finger skims lower.

“I think it’s too hot in here. You should probably just get rid of these too,” he says as he slips his fingers under the waistband of her panties and tugs lightly.

“Is that so?” she lifts her hips as he tugs the last scrap of clothing down her long legs, her question in no way dissuading him.

“Heat stroke is a very dangerous thing, you shouldn’t play with it, detective,” he chides as he tosses her underwear over his shoulder and moves to the end of the bed between her ankles.

“I see,” she murmurs over the top of her book, pretending disinterest. He’s not buying it, she knows, and tries to act smooth as she flips the book ride side up. Thankfully he doesn’t comment on her obvious distraction.

“So do I,” he leers at her. “Only if you could just tilt the book a little more to your left.”

Not one to disappoint, she moves the book away from her body to give him a better view.

“Like that?” Her voice is innocent enough, but he knows she’s just playing coy. He loves that she’s always so willing to play along with him.

“Perfect. Now, let me just…” he says as he spreads her legs apart and settles a little closer to her aching center. “Isn’t that more comfortable?”

She watches him as his fingers run up her thighs and back down, his gaze lost between her legs. Not for the first time since they’ve gotten together, she wonders how he manages to get her completely naked so easily. How somehow he ends up still completely dressed while she’s open, her body begging for more under his hands.

“Actually, I’m kind of cold now,” she offers, hoping he will decide to use his own body heat to warm her. She wants him just as naked and just as needy.

He smiles and leans over her, his face hovering over her right breast.

“Is that why these are so attentive tonight?” he whispers over her skin then captures her pebbled nub between his teeth. Flicks his tongue over it once, twice.

She groans, her hips shifting restlessly under him.

“Don’t touch those, it’s distracting,” she pouts, one hand landing in his hair and tangling. She doesn’t hold him in place but she doesn’t push him away either. Instead she supplies a weak excuse. “I’m trying to read.”

He pulls back and grins at her before moving to her left breast and repeating his actions. She doesn’t fight him. Instead she closes her eyes and grins as he laves attention down her stomach.

“Ok, I’ll just do this instead,” He grins before place his hands on her spread thighs and holding her down.

“Castle!” she gasps and drops the book as he licks against her soft, wet center. Suckles and teases, tasting as her essence covers lips and slides down his throat.

She groans and twists, grips the sheets tightly as she bows her back. Trying to get away, trying to get closer. Trying to hold on a little longer. Trying to let go a little sooner.

She releases her death grip on the sheets and finds his hair again, her fingers tangle and tug. Twist and release as she enjoys his sweet torture.

Beckett on the cusp of ecstasy is the most exciting thing he’s ever had the pleasure of witnessing. He wants to climb inside her and never come out.

When he pushes her over the edge she cries out. It’s a sharp desperate sound, but not loud or contrived. He’s been with other women who are vocal in bed, but the sound Kate makes is unlike any other, like she has no choice… like he’s forced it out of her. All the air in her body screaming passed her vocal chords as the tension breaks over her, and then her soft little gasp to replace it. Watching her orgasm is almost as good as experiencing it himself.

She smiles down at him softly, like she has a delicious secret. Like she didn’t just cum all over his face and the cat isn’t out of the bag.

“I’m just trying to warm you up,” he murmurs against her lower stomach before returning to lap at her again. She groans and tugs at his hair.

“Get up here. I’m warm enough,” she whispers, her fingers playing softly against his scalp, down his neck, and across his shoulders.

“I think I should check to make sure,” he says as he slips two thick fingers inside, curling them against her still pulsing flesh.

Her fingers clutch at him. Her eyes beg him for attention and goes to her. Seals his lips against her hungry mouth as he pumps his fingers a few more times before slipping free.

There are no more words as her fingers tear at his pants, claw up his back. His shirt gets tossed in the corner and his pants don’t make it completely off before he’s in her. It’s fast and hard, almost desperate, as if he hasn’t been buried deep in her almost every night since she came knocking on his door.

As he he can’t ever get enough.

Later when she’s draped across his chest, his heart beating loudly under her cheek as his hand lazily strokes her naked skin she trails her fingers lightly across his stomach unable to disconnect from him in any little way. She loves this peaceful sated silence between them, loves listening as his heart slows, feeling his fingers and breath on her heated skin. Loves soft quick kisses and long lingering looks. The adoration in his eyes, the overwhelming need in his embrace. That reluctance to separate even an inch. The desire to never leave the comfortable safe haven of her bed.

“You should tell them,” she whispers when he places his lips on her forehead and traces his fingertips down her spine.

“Hmm?” he questions, as if he’s on the verge of sleep. A soft grunt of acknowledgment that she finds makes her heart burn in adoration.

She pulls back to look at him and runs a finger down the bridge of his nose. Blows lightly against his face to wake him. He scrunches his nose and turns his head to ignore her pestering so she leans in and places a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Groaning, he turns back to meet her lips but she pulls away and he opens his eyes to meet hers.

“About us. About why we’re keeping it quiet,” she explains.

He looks at her for a moment, puzzled, as if he’s looking for a deeper or alternate meaning to her words.

“Why the change of heart?” he questions.

“I don’t like that you have to lie to them about it,” she sighs and places her forehead on his chest. “They’re your family.”

He squeezes her tightly to him.

“To be fair I haven’t had to yet, but you’re right. I wanted to tell them this weekend actually,” he tells her. It’s a subject he hasn’t been all that eager to bring up with her and he’s more than relieved they are on the same page about it.

“Where you going to talk to me about it at all?” she asks, lifting her head and raising her brow at him. Warning him to tread with caution.

He loves how she pretends to be miffed about something he knows she agrees with.

“Of course. But I knew it was on your mind anyway,” he offers with a kiss to her nose.

“Really?”

She looks as if she doesn’t believe him and he smiles. He wonders when she’s going to realize that he knows her. He knows that when she looks away when he brings up spending time with his family, it’s because she feels guilty about hiding it from them. Knows that when he talks about what he’s going to do with his daughter when she spends the weekend with him and she gets that look in her eyes, all she really wants is to be included.

“Really,” he whispers.

She smiles.

“Good,” she buries her face in his neck and he knows that any further conversation is unnecessary, so he holds her close in silence as she drifts closer to sleep.

He shifts to get more comfortable but something digs into his back and when he fishes it out he smiles at the offending object. Her copy of his latest novel has seen better days. A few of the pages are folded in on themselves but the binding seems to have held up under their passionate encounter. The paper cover might be a lost cause however.

He tries to straighten out the creased pages with one hand and she opens her eyes to watch.

“I’ll get you a new copy,” He offers as she takes the book from him.

“Don’t. I have fond memories of this copy,” she winks then tosses the book to the floor before climbing on top of him and grinding against him.

“Want to make some more?” he grins.

She answers with her lips and body and he finds the lack of words refreshing.


End file.
